


Bad Medicine

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, bad day, don't do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei experiences the lasting effects of a drug Jack gave him to spice up their sex life. Things don’t go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

My arms are heavy and there’s a steady ache that fills them from my shoulders to my fingertips. My fingers don’t want to move, they’re paralyzed in tight curls in the sheets. I‘m sure my back has to be hurting too, but it had gone numb along with everything else below my waist. My throat is hoarse and I can taste blood from where I bit through the insides of my cheeks.

Whatever drug Jack gave me I’m not taking it again. I don’t care how much fun he had.

I flinch when he tries to run a hand through my sweaty hair. Everything’s too hot, I can’t take the heat from another person right now.  
I let my eyes slit open against my better judgment. I can see Jack’s lips are moving but if he’s saying anything I can’t hear it over the pounding silence between my ears. His lips turn down in a frown as I close my eyes again.

Just go away and let me sleep this off.  
I shouldn’t have let him talk me into popping an “experience enhancer” in the first place. I accept my part of the blame.  
I can sense his movement, his agitated energy. He’s probably yelling. It’s not so bad not being able to hear it, not that I want to stay deaf.

I flinch again when he touches my hand. I bear with the scorching heat as he pries my fingers loose from the bed one at a time. It’s a damning eternity before both hands are free and lying flat by my sides.

My stomach is churning, probably from the drug and the blood I keep swallowing. I turn my head and spit some out. I don’t see or hear Jack’s reaction but I can tell his anger well enough without those senses. It serves him right giving me something that had put me into this kind of state. Who the hell sold that drug to him in the first place?

I feel my breathing and heart slow as I begin to drift off in the calming yet eerie silence. Hopefully things will be back to normal when I wake up, then I’ll punish Jack. I don’t know how but I will.

Burning fire splays over my chest and on my cheek. Is he slapping me? I can’t tell over the raging heat. I open my eyes and meet his violet ones. I’ve always loved his eyes. They’re what drew me to him in the first place. But what’s with that look on his face? I haven’t seen that kind of panic in a long time.

Jack is saying something again. I watch his lips and try to make it out: Don’t… leave… me.  
I’m not going anywhere I just want to catch some sleep.  
I can’t help my smile, he’s always jumping to conclusions. I won’t leave because of this. I’ll shave his head or something but I won’t leave.

My eyes close, too heavy to stay open. I’m tired, let me sleep.  
We’ll talk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
